Il y a parfois du bon à se faire mordre
by Canhaan
Summary: Non il ne s'agit pas de sado-masochisme, mais d'une leçon de secourisme. Et plus et affinités... One-shot !


**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Kishimoto...

**Notes: **Veuillez m'excuser si des fautes subsistent ou si des mots manques, être tête en l'air m'arrive régulièrement. Concernant le rating. T, parce que pour certaines personnes ça pourrait apparaitre osé (même si de nos jours le peuple se dévergonde de plus en plus ^^). Mais cependant pas de gros câlin, alors no stress ! (ou dommage au choix ^^ heeem ). Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

**Musique:** Micky Green : Oh!

_._

* * *

_._

L'examen Chūnin.

Cette année, comme tous les ans, les villages cachés préparaient avec soins les épreuves qui avaient pour but de tester la sagesse et la force de leurs petits genin. Depuis la mort d'Orochimaru, le village caché du Son avait retrouvé sa prospérité en la personne de Guren, la manipulatrice de cristal à la forte personnalité mais au cœur désormais libéré (_grâce à l'amouuuur_) de toutes ténèbres. Si pour la plupart des pays, la confiance fut difficile à accorder à ce village, c'est bien en partie grâce à la formidable et inattendue collaboration entre Oto et Konoha que les soupçons se dissipèrent. Là encore on pouvait dire merci à Naruto de se lier d'amitié avec autant d'aisance avec tout le monde ! C'est ainsi que cinq ans après l'épisode Sanbi, Oto fut désigné comme prochain village organisateur du prestigieux examen. Les villages cachés furent donc priés d'envoyer quelques uns de leurs éléments pour aider à l'élaboration des tests.

Et pour la 3e année consécutive, Konoha et Suna collèrent en tandem deux individus à la personnalité bien différente : Nara Shikamaru et Sabaku no Temari. On leur avait dit : « Quand on a des résultats aussi bons, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ».

Classique.

« _Tant pis _» c'était dit l'une, « _galère_ » c'était dit l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut prévu pour les deux jeunes gens de se retrouver à la frontière du pays du riz. Mais Shikamaru trouva dès le début le moyen de taper sur les nerfs de sa coéquipière sans même encore être apparu à ses yeux. Bien que le pays du feu ait une frontière en commun avec celui du riz, il décida d'arriver bon dernier. Par une si belle journée, au ciel bleu, et nuageux juste ce qu'il faut, ça aurait été bien dommage de ne pas faire une pause pour faire honneur à ce beau soleil, et en profiter pour piquer un somme par la même occasion. Une fois au point de rendez-vous, après vingt pauvres minutes de retard, il trouva la tornade blonde adossée sur une large branche d'arbre, à maugréer dans son coin, à rien faire. Bien que son perchoir s'élevait à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, il n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir une petite gravure… d'ananas « _c'est moi ça ? _»sur le tronc d'en face, où quelques shurikens y avaient été plantés. Ok…

- « Tu as fini par admettre les vertus de la sieste ? »

- « On avait convenu pour midi, pas au delà il me semble. » répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

- « Je vais finir par croire qu'on est mariés. Galère. »

- « Je te rassure si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà divorcé. »

- « Tu aurais du avancer toute seule vu que nous n'avons aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre. »

Il savait que cette déclaration stupide allait la mettre en rogne, d'autant plus quand il lança avec nonchalance un « Bon on se met en route ? »

- « Mais je t'attendais pleurnicheur ! »

Décidemment cette fille lui avait manqué.

- « Ravi de te revoir fille galère. »

C'est sur ces quelques salutations moqueuses que le couple (« _mais pas marié_ ! ») entra au pays du riz. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à 3 mois et ils allaient pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu à Oto, où ils pourraient laisser libre cours à leur répartie !

La première partie du voyage se passa dans une atmosphère détendue. Aucun ne ressentit l'envie d'entamer les hostilités. Le paysage des rizières et du doux soleil d'été était trop paisible pour avoir la stupidité de le gâcher. Ils se contentèrent de se tenir au courant de la vie de l'autre et des activités de leur village respectifs. Rien de bien nouveau chez les deux. Shikamaru désespérait sa mère de ne pas lui ramener une fiancée, et Temari compatit en se moquant gentiment de lui. Elle avait repoussé une demande de mariage dont la raison était essentiellement politique. À par cela, leurs économies étaient au beau fixe. Chacun avait eu son lot de mission ces derniers temps. Et oui bizarrement même Shikamaru. On est Jōnin ou on ne l'est pas !

- « Dire que tu as attendu trois longues années pour te rendre compte des avantages qu'apporte le grade de Jōnin. Qu'est ce que tu serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas poussé à avoir plus d'ambition » se demanda à haute voix la sunienne.

- « Je pourrai faire la sieste tranquillement dans l'herbe » répondit un Shikamaru évasif.

- « C'est sûr sans argent pas de quoi se payer un appart, autant dormir par terre » approuva t-elle en toute ironie. « Les missions sont plus enrichissantes. Nous honorons nos villages sans être condamnés pour autant à y rester cloîtré jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Nous avons la possibilité de lier connaissance hors de notre pays avec des gens qui peuvent en valoir le… Oh un serpent » acheva t-elle platement.

- « Finement observé. »

« _baka_ »

- « Nous entrons dans le périmètre d'Oto. Le lieu grouille encore de bestioles immondes, en plus que cette forêt ait déjà tout pour rivaliser avec la forêt de la Mort. Et ça à cause de ton Sannin pourri. »

- « Galère. Pourquoi chipoter quand on sait que tu les feras tous fuir avec ta belette ? »

- « Ça ne serai pas une bonne idée si je massacrai les lieux avant les examens. Allons-y. »

- « Yosh. »

Il y avait environ trois kilomètres qui séparaient l'entrée du domaine d'Oto et les portes de la cité. Trois kilomètres à travers une forêt qui paraissait vierge de toute présence bienveillante. Terriblement contrastant avec les champs de riz. Bien sûr à première vue, rien non plus d'insurmontable pour deux ninjas de leur trempe. Seulement la forêt apparaissait justement bien calme. Et tous ces serpents qui avaient l'air tellement moins passifs que des reptiles normaux, à les scruter et les suivre du regard.

Mais ils parcoururent rapidement la totalité des bois pour en arriver finalement à une rivière, puis le village se dessinerait derrière quelques arbres. Cependant Temari flaira pour la énième fois un serpent qui les reluquait. Toujours ces les mêmes petits violets aux traits noirs.

- « Ils commencent à m'agacer tous » siffla t-elle en se stoppant à son tour.

- « N'y prête pas attention »

- « Regarde le ! Un serpent qui provoque ouvertement en plus. Il nous tire la langue ! »

- « Pff… Disons qu'il a faim c'est tout. Tu vas pas le nourrir non pl… »

- « Ah mais tu vas voir ! »

- « Te… Temari non… Galère »

La bête actuellement devenue source ultime d'énervement chez la fille galère en question, attendait sagement la visiteuse. Des écailles aux teintes mauves, des yeux jaunes, et quatre pointes hérissées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il était en de nombreux points similaire au roi des serpents Manda. Avec exactement le même air supérieur. Juste en plus miniature, et heureusement. Un bébé ? « _Maman pas loin… _? »

- « Kssss… »

- « _KSSSS_ serpent stupide ! Je suis pacifiste, mais sache que j'ai bien envie de t'envoyer contre un arbre ! » provoqua Temari en se penchant vers lui, tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable entre elle et le reptile.

- « Ca ne te va pas de parler toute seule. Laisse tomber, le village est juste à côté... »

- « Et bien je peux m'occuper juste de lui pour la fin. Je le trouve trop chiant pour être un simple animal… Il comprend j'en suis sûre. » Puis elle lança en se retournant vers son reptile « Si je lui dis « Mords moi » à cette sale bestiole, elle s'exécute tu penses ? »

- « Mais oui bien sûr ! » abandonna Shikamaru d'un air blasé en se retournant à ses nuages.

Le serpent continuait de fixer la jeune femme. Il pencha un moment sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il l'observait sous un autre angle. Puis reprenant sa place initiale il avança sa tête et ses gros yeux globuleux. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit lentement et un long « _ksss_ » à donner froid dans le dos incita le ninja de la feuille à se tourner face au serpent. Avec horreur et dans le silence soudain de la forêt, un « oui » vibra à leurs oreilles.

- « **SALETÉ !!!** »

Ils n'avaient pas cligné des yeux. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de respirer. Ils n'avaient pu voir le regard de l'autre angoissé avant que la bête n'attaque. En l'espace d'un instant, le serpent avait planté ses longs crocs dans la chair de Temari, et même si la jeune femme l'en avait arraché au plus vite, à la naissance de son décolleté, son sein gauche portait désormais la large marque de la mâchoire. De la gueule du sale reptile qui reposait à quelques mètres plus loin, désormais cloué à terre par les kunaïs de Shikamaru, s'écoulait encore un subtil liquide violacé.

- « Je suis une idiote peut être finalement… » souffla presque trop calmement Temari après le cri désemparé qu'elle avait poussé.

Le jeune homme détailla paralysé le léger écoulement de sang de la blessure de la kunoichi. Mais le flux originellement rouge était d'un pourpre sombre.

Cette saleté était un serpent d'invocation, et un sbire de la pire espèce. Son venin était mortel, et vu la couleur violacée que commençait déjà à prendre les contours de la marque, sa propagation avait des risques d'être rapide.

«_ Le cœur !_ »

Shikamaru se rua sur la blonde, qui ayant également réalisé la nature du venin, tanguait dangereusement. Il la rattrapa, observant ces yeux déjà humides, fautive d'avoir provoqué comme une gamine un serpent ! Mais lui-même se sentait comme un moins que rien. Si elle s'était laissée amadouer par l'aspect contenu du reptile, elle avait au moins avait flairé que la bestiole était en effet louche. Et lui n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et face à la vitesse de l'attaque, s'il s'était tenu plus proche d'elle, il aurait pu faire quelque chose… peut être mettre son bras à la place, qu'importe ! Mais pas en arriver à cette situation d'urgence.

Il n'était pas medic-nin et à cet instant personne ne pouvait les aider. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait extraire cette cochonnerie. Le cœur était le premier organe susceptible d'être atteint. _K'so_ ! Il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il adossa Temari avec force contre le tronc d'un arbre et tira avec brusquerie sur les bords du kimono, dénudant les épaules de la jeune femme afin de dévoiler en totalité la morsure. Il s'y jeta presque immédiatement. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent la chair de son équipière et rencontrèrent le poison. Temari ne pensa même pas à s'indigner qu'il puisse la toucher à une partie aussi intime.

- « Nooon ! Shikamaru arrête ! Arrête de l'aspirer baka !! Arrête ! » S'étrangla t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

« _Ne comptes pas sur moi_ _idiote _ ». Il passa avec poigne sa main gauche sous l'épaule de la kunoichi pour la maintenir plus proche de lui, tandis que la deuxième main s'agrippa au bras encore libre.

- « On ignore tout de ce poison ! Les dégâts pourraient être pi… AH !...**PIRES** pour toi si la toxine se répand dans…HUM ! PAR VOIE BUCCALE, **MAIS ARRETE IDIOT** !! »

Mais l'idiot continua d'aspirer le venin. Il aspirait puis recrachait sur le côté. Il repassait à l'attaque, revenait malmener la chair à vif et re aspirait, puis il re recrachait. Et à chaque fois Temari s'arc-boutait sous la pression désagréablement tiraillante de la succion. Dès que Shikamaru détournait son visage, elle tentait de rabattre son kimono ou de lui envoyer un coup mal placé afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Il n'était absolument pas conscient du risque de contamination ou bien il ne mérite pas ces 200 de QI !

Mais la jeune femme sentait ses jambes faiblir et se dérober pour de bon. Elle glissa entre les racines, maintenue encore fermement par Shikamaru qui l'accompagna dans sa descente. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait chaud. Sa peau virait au mauve à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la blessure. La respiration commençait à se faire difficile. Son corps était lourd. Même ses mains vainement accrochées aux épaules du ninja tremblaient démesurément. Et il faisait de plus en plus chaud bon sang ! Elle était en sueur.

Elle se souvint de l'époque où Kanguro fut empoisonné par Sasori lorsqu'il partit secourir Gaara. Si ce qu'il avait pu ressentir était similaire, elle admirait le courage de son frère d'avoir lutter avec autant de maîtrise. Elle, ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister. La morsure était équivoque à des milliers de piques qu'on enfonce toujours plus loin et qu'on tourne un peu plus fort chaque minute. Le venin se propage dans les veines et brûle à l'intérieur tout sur son passage. Mal à ne plus savoir comment réfléchir.

« _Shikamaru…_ _Qu'il arrête… il va mourir avant moi à ce rythme…_ »

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Temari finit par céder à ne retint pu ses gémissements de douleur, sa peau étant trop meurtrie et le venin persistant.

Elle luttait pour maintenir au final un air terriblement concentré mais les tremblements de sa lèvre inférieure la trahissaient. Elle venait de se faire transpercer la chair par un putin de lézard, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour se permettre de pleurer ne serait-ce un peu. Mais non, pas pour elle. Elle s'agrippait néanmoins avec force aux épaules du jeune homme, ne cessant de lui murmurer d'arrêter. Son souffle en était devenu presque hérétique.

Shikamaru était aussi rapide qu'il le pouvait. Il se concentrait avec vigueur à aspirer le venin sans pour autant l'avaler. Mais lorsque la blonde ne pouvait retenir une plainte plus forte que les autres, il tapotait gentiment, à sa matière, l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la calmer. Une légère pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir son front.

Oui, il était patient. Et parmi ses pensées désordonnées elle se demanda pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans une position aussi suggestive que celle la ?! Elle en avait marre. Elle avait mal. Mais le shinobi exerçait une pression douce contre son corps qui l'apaisait presque dans sa panique.

A mesure que le venin se faisait de plus en plus rare, Shikamaru aspira de moins en moins la peau. Il sentait que le plus gros était extrait. Mais parfois il revenait à la charge dans un sursaut de conscience, effrayé à l'idée que du poison subsiste toujours plus loin, et aspirait un peu plus fort. Dans des semi relâchements, il prêtait attention à ses perceptions sensorielles. Une atmosphère humide les enveloppait. Chaque mouvement lui faisait ressentir un peu plus ses courbes. Il entendait ses soupirs et le froissement de leurs vêtements. Il la voyait fermer les yeux, le corps parcouru de tressaillements. Et lorsqu'il goûtait sa peau, outre l'acidité du venin, il avait l'impression d'y déceler quelque chose de plus suave.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce serpent soit un pervers ! Il « embrassait » à pleine bouche… le sein d'une femme … sur laquelle il était couché ! Un peu plus au centre et il aurait été obligé de faire sauter la dernière barrière vestimentaire... mais mieux valait ne même pas y penser !

_._

_

* * *

_

Les effets du poison se dissipèrent peu à peu, mais subsistaient encore cette bouffée de chaleur et ce contact tellement étroit avec son partenaire. Elle sentait encore le piquant désagréable du venin. Mais elle sentait par ailleurs ses lèvres si douces. Sa prise si ferme le long de son corps. Ses gestes patients qui lui montraient les efforts déployés pour elle. Leurs jambes entremêlées. Son souffle brûlant juste avant que sa bouche infatigable ne se referme sur sa peau. Ce n'était certes pas le moment le plus romantique de sa vie, mais c'était salement érotique ! Elle imaginait sans peine dans un autre contexte et sans cette douleur que ses gémissements se transformeraient en supplication.

Le rythme de succion ralentit finalement, et Shikamaru attrapant sa gourde se redressa, puis en éloignant le goulot de ses lèvres fit couler le précieux liquide dans sa gorge. Il se rinça la bouche à plusieurs reprises afin d'éliminer toute substance. Il avait les lèvres et la langue en feu, mais il n'avait absorbé aucune goutte venimeuse. Il avait surtout l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas avalé sa salive. Mais l'épiderme mauve de la kunoichi fit disparaître cette gêne de ses pensées.

À ses jambes, Temari toujours pantelante et essoufflée le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle tendit faiblement un bras vers le visage du shinobi et passa un instant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Le contact était frais et apaisant.

- « Tes lèvres sont un peu gonflées. Tu as mal ? »

- « J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir goûter _quelque chose d'un peu trop épicer_. Comment tu te sens ? » murmura t-il.

- « Vidée... »

Il passa un peu d'eau sur la chair mordue, puis revint la nettoyer lentement et doucement, toujours avec sa langue, s'éternisant par une caresse plus mesurée et profonde, et désormais nettement moins urgente. Temari reprenait la maîtrise de son corps et de sa respiration. Ses mains tiraient encore parfois nerveusement sur les cheveux du brun, mais elle était hors de danger.

- « _Mors moi_… c'était vraiment trop stupide. » commença t-elle sourdement. « Et toi tu es un inconscient… je suis désolée... merci… d'avoir pris ce risque pour moi. »

Continuant ses lapements durant un instant, Shikamaru redressa la tête pour observer les yeux brillants de son équipière, portés vers le ciel afin que les larmes ne coulent pas. Il s'en retourna à la blessure, puis tout en reprenant sa tâche, piteusement sans la regarder, « Tu dois être une des femmes les plus chiantes qui existent, « _franchement, se faire mordre par un serpent_ ! »… mais tu aurais louper une occasion de me traiter de pleurnicheur si tu ne t'en était pas sortie ».

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Elle l'entoura simplement de ses bras, reconnaissante malgré la première partie de la phrase, tandis qu'il terminait toujours plus légèrement son exploration.

L'anxiété qui avait précédée laissait place à un sentiment beaucoup plus doux. Comme si la tendresse était la chose la plus naturelle qui puisse subsister.

Mais Shikamaru commençait surtout à un peu trop à réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il s'attarde encore et encore sur son… sein. Néanmoins il était difficile d'envisager d'arrêter brusquement. Cependant il savait que bientôt, Temari lui ferait remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre sa gêne face à cette situation quand elle réalisera qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de continuer. Alors il passait encore plus délicatement sa langue sur sa peau, comme s'il agissait en professionnel en peaufinant son travail. Mais il n'y a qu'un pas entre nettoyage et baiser, et il n'arriva plus vraiment à faire la différence.

De son côté, Temari était également sceptique quant à son équipier. Non pas pour savoir si ses plaies avaient enfin terminé d'être nettoyées. La question était plutôt, est-ce qu'elle se sentirait toujours aussi « bien » après coup ? L'eau et les attentions du jeune homme sur sa peau avaient fait leurs œuvres, et mise à par le picotement présents sur les contours où le serpent avait mordu, elle se surprenait à savourer les presque baisers de son compagnon. Dans sa pensée, qu'il se stoppe à l'instant même n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout envisageable. Elle se demandait juste, mais la nécessité d'arrêter n'était absolument pas immédiate pour autant. C'était juste très agréable… vraiment. Comme le fait de le regarder pendant qu'il lavait sa plaie pouvait le rendre aussi sensuel. Et honteuse de le réaliser, les gémissements qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes n'étaient plus du à la douleur, mais au bien-être.

Il l'entendait inspirer et expirer paisiblement, bien que parfois sa respiration subisse des à-coups. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir encore assez mal finalement. Simplement dans le but de la tranquilliser, il fit glisser son nez à même la peau, juste à l'intérieur de la morsure, et il y passa doucement en frôlant la peau. Juste au contour où le globe de chair commence. Une fois son nez ayant retracé ce demi-cercle, il déposa un petit baiser. Il réitéra une deuxième fois l'ascension mais sans vraiment faire attention, avec les lèvres. Vint encore une troisième un peu plus fortement. Ensuite une autre un peu plus rapidement. Et une autre. Puis il n'y réfléchit plus. Il l'embrassa réellement.

Alors Temari gémit. À mesure qu'elle avait senti les baisers sur son sein, elle l'avait inconsciemment encouragé de ses mains qu'elle avait plongées dans ses cheveux et laissé vagabonder, le pressant un peu plus contre elle. Il remonta précipitamment, et passa un bras derrière son dos pour profiter de sa chaleur et apprécier plus le contact, la faisant se cambrer davantage sous lui.

Shikamaru se délectait à passer et à repasser ses lèvres de la naissance du décolleté à la base du cou. S'il avait eu la volonté de s'en détacher un instant, il aurait voulu crier que finalement cette femme était la chose la plus douce au monde. Il se sentait enivré. Soudain, Temari remonta brusquement à cause d'un baiser particulièrement bien placé, et une de ses jambes heurta, disons le franchement, sa sensibilité. Ce fut alors le gémissement le plus magnifique qu'il fut donné à la jeune femme d'entendre. Et une vision toute aussi délectable. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard une envie brûlante. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte tremblait, et ses yeux la fixaient comme s'ils lui demandaient la permission d'aller plus loin. Cet instant de flottement fut une prise de conscience face à ce qui venait de se passer. La Sabaku réalisa clairement au plus profond d'elle son envie d'embrasser Nara Shikamaru. À qui elle finit par offrir le plus sincère des sourires. Elle lui souffla un « oui » ardant et pressé, sonnant comme une déclaration muette.

Mais un "oui", c'est toujours signe de feu vert, alors Shikamaru s'exécuta.

Ce fut à la fois la fin d'une transe et le début d'une étreinte langoureuse. Il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus, mais par dessus tout : qu'elle vibre autant que lui vibrait. Sentir que la volonté des deux ne faisait qu'un. Que l'échange en soit meilleur parce que l'un recevait avec autant de passion ce qu'il voulait donner à l'autre. Parce que le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut l'instant le plus révélateur de sa vie : il avait enfin compris pourquoi son père s'était marié avec sa mère !

Les baisers qui suivirent furent doux et à la fois quémandeurs. La confession de leur forte attirance mutuelle avait apaisé leurs ardeurs et ils se contentaient d'apprécier l'échange en lui-même. Car c'était leur premier. Car la perspective d'un futur malaise entre eux deux ne viendrait pas, laissant place au soulagement et à la joie. Reprendre leur frénésie serait apparu maladroit. Et le message que passait Shikamaru à sa belle était d'avantage un « je t'aime » qu'un unique « j'en ai envie ».

Le long baiser s'acheva, et le shinobi fourra quelques instant son visage dans le cou de sa désormais compagne.

- « Dépêchons nous d'atteindre le village, tu dois te faire examiner par un médecin »

- « La perspective de se lever me paraît difficile… »

Il se retira doucement et en reprenant appui sur ses jambes la ramena à lui. Une fois les deux adultes sur pieds, il amena le bras de la blonde derrière son cou et lui attrapa les jambes.

- « C'est bien parce que tu es blessée… » prévint avant la moindre remarque le garçon qui commençait à rougir. Dans d'autres circonstances, la porter de telle façon ne l'aurait pas autant troublé.

Mais Temari se contenta de l'embrasser en murmurant malicieusement un simple « _d'accord _».

_._

* * *

Le village fut atteint en quelques minutes. Et à la tombée du soir, Temari se reposait dans sa chambre, le corsage désormais recouvert de larges bandelettes. Shikamaru devait se contenter de sucer des pastilles pour diminuer l'effet de brûlure sur sa langue. Les deux ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. Et malgré l'évènement reptilien de l'après-midi, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que Temari remplisse sa tâche en tant qu'organisatrice. La présence en grande quantité des serpents d'invocation fut néanmoins signalée comme une menace éventuelle de corruption de l'examen. Un mal pour un bien, car le prix de cette information avait failli coûter la vie de la sunienne.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme était simplement tenue de prendre un cachet chaque soir afin d'éliminer toute toxine persistante. Et pour son premier soir, elle eu le privilège de se voir apporter, et au lit s'il vous plait ! son médicament par celui qu'elle qualifia immédiatement d'« esclave personnel ». Shikamaru regretta tout d'un coup de ne pas s'être fait mordre à sa place. Mais un esclave n'a pas toujours le privilège d'avoir un rapport si charnel avec sa maîtresse. Et si le jeune homme avait pourtant une chambre attitrée, il n'y posa pas un pied.

Il s'était étendu à l'autre extrémité du lit de la demoiselle, l'avait regardé attentivement. Elle avait troqué son kimono noir contre un simple yukata blanc. Qui dit yukata, dit plus léger et plus proche du corps. Ce détail accapara Shikamaru et il en effleura les contours des yeux pendant quelques minutes. Il tenta d'oublier les fourmillements gênants qui parcouraient sa main lorsqu'il découvrit une fente qui, et il l'imaginait sans mal, lui dévoilerait les jambes de la kunoichi s'il pouvait ne serait-ce rejeter un peu ce bout de tissu. Mais malgré cette effusion, durant ce temps aucun des deux n'avait franchi la ligne invisible qui les séparait, se contentant d'observer l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient dévoilés que quelques heures auparavant et maintenant ils se refaisaient face, et enfin seuls. Une légère appréhension se faisait sentir. Pourtant ils restaient calmes en apparence. Tout deux partageait la même crainte. Celle que l'autre se soit rendu compte que ça n'avait été pour lui ou pour elle qu'une pulsion. On dit souvent que le second baiser est le plus difficile.

C'est Temari qui timidement bougea mal à l'aise, puis un mouvement en entraînant un autre, et Shikamaru se sentant remis en confiance réduisit la distance. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, un sourire naissait un peu plus chaque seconde sur leurs lèvres. Ils avaient compris. Lorsque sa bouche heurta celle de son compagnon, Temari songea que finalement ce Sannin de malheur était à l'origine d'un peu de bonheur dans sa vie : ironique quand on sait que ce même homme (_serpent !_) avait assassiné son père.

Mais elle envoya vite bouler cette pensée peu joyeuse de son esprit, ou plutôt une main baladeuse détourna son attention. Il passait enfin et « innocemment » sous le vêtement féminin et la jeune femme appréciât le léger frisson qui la parcourut. Tout en lui grignotant le lobe de son oreille avec douceur, il la coucha sur le dos et écarta les bords du yukata jusqu'à dévoiler son nombril. Le jeune homme, sans conteste bien vigoureux ce soir là, laissa libre cours à ses envies. Il embrassa suavement le ventre offert, et repassant et insistant là où il la sentait frissonner plus que d'autres. Et avec un sadisme naissant, se plut à repasser sa langue au niveau du nombril lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle devenait hilare sur cette zone. Mais à trop remonter, la main rencontra le bandage et sans vraiment le vouloir, Temari se cabra.

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle s'était fait mordre et en plus ça faisait mal… Shikamaru, prenant sur lui, laissa la raison l'emporter pour ce soir, la peau de son amie en avait suffisamment subit pour la journée. Légèrement frustrés, ils laissèrent retomber leurs pulsions, non pas sans s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Leur court séjour à Oto s'écoula sans autre incident. Et le programme fut chargé. Entre administration, détermination des lieux d'examens, choix des épreuves et simulation, inspection du village et de son périmètre et par conséquent, expulsion de toute la faune et la flore suspecte ! Il n'y eu rien de plus que quelques baisers ou étreintes furtives plus ou moins intenses lorsque les regards étaient tournés. Si tous les deux étaient à leur manière des fortes têtes, aucun de savait réellement comme s'y prendre. Si auparavant ils avaient souvent joué à chat et chien, là ça devenait sérieux. Les masques étaient tombés. Ne plus jouer était une autre affaire. Et se montrer spontané face à l'autre ne leur venait justement pas si spontanément. Mais ce genre d'activité n'aurait pas aidé à les maintenir longtemps en forme pour la mission. Ils se rassuraient en pensant que la plaie de Temari avait bien besoin de ce séjour pour guérir. Ce n'était pas de la mièvrerie… non. Disons dans un langage familier qu'ils étaient coincés ! Alors à quoi bon brusquer les choses.

Le départ arriva et Temari fut particulièrement à l'affût de la moindre bestiole pendant la traversée de la forêt. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la future séparation de tout le trajet. Jusqu'à ce qu'irrémédiablement ils se retrouvent au même endroit où ils s'étaient fixés rendez vous, le premier jour.

- « Tu as ordre de rentrer directement à Suna ? »

- « Gaara ne me l'a pas spécifier, mais c'est tout comme »

- « Ok »

Ça sonnait… plat. C'était des examens Chūnin dont il était question. Et Shikamaru se doutait bien que la faire venir à Konoha et retarder son rapport n'était pas la chose à faire. Autant dire qu'il trouvait bien chiant l'idée d'une séparation aussi… plate.

- « _Mord moi_ »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais il était certain que ses grands yeux verts étaient plus pénétrants que d'ordinaire. Et le message qu'ils faisaient passer était on ne peut plus clair. Elle qui se plaignait des serpents ! Elle n'avait rien à leur envier. Il avait plutôt l'impression que celui qui se ferait bouffer ça serait lui !

- « Un détour n'est pas envisageable, on n'y peut rien. Autant rester un peu plus ici » éluda t-il en se rapprochant tranquillement.

- « Mord moi » répéta t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pendant que l'homme passa une main impérieuse sur ses hanches et la colla à lui.

- « Les femmes sont parfois bien sauvages »

- « Mord… moi » souffla Temari toujours plus lascivement.

- «_ Hai_ » Et il posa avec ardeur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sauvage, mais ça lui plaisait.

D'ailleurs sa belle prit brutalement le contrôle de l'étreinte. Elle le plaqua fermement contre un arbre, et l'embrassa de telle manière que sa température monta très vite. Puis obéissant à la loi de gravité, elle le fit basculer à terre et se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

Oto n'avait plus rien à attendre d'eux, et leurs villages pouvaient bien patienter. C'était leur moment. Et puis ils avaient pu constater qu'il y a parfois du bon de se faire mordre…

**End**

_._

**

* * *

**

_._

C'est finiiit ! et merci pour avoir lu et être arrivé à la fin de ce pavé ! Je dois dire que j'ai mis un temps avant d'en être à peu près satisfaite ^^"

**Review !** Si ça vous a plu ou non, si vous avez été super choqué ou super excité (avec modération j'en conviens), je veux savoir :D

**Sayonara** mina-san !


End file.
